


Media And Miracles- The First One

by Bone_Fairy



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Writing practice, funny story: i don't actually know what drabbles means, no beta we die like mortals, once more with feeling I wish i could put commas in tags, these are small stories that just come to me i guess, this could have a plot, what would u do if we accidental kissed O///O, who knows - Freeform, who knows how these will turn out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bone_Fairy/pseuds/Bone_Fairy
Summary: Back To be RebornorLetters to the deceased
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl/Rose Quartz (Steven Universe), Rose Quartz/Greg Universe, Ruby/Sapphire (Steven Universe)





	Media And Miracles- The First One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back To be Reborn  
> or  
> Letters to the deceased

Dear _~~Pink Diamond~~_ Rose Quartz,

Should I call you Rose? I think I should, you fought so hard for that name. I know how it feels, I had to fight for my name too. _~~Does this make me just like you?~~_

_~~Things haven't been going well these days.~~_ Ever since I ended the war, _~~that you started~~ _I've been feeling weird. I keep hearing things about you, bad things. 

I heard about what you did to Volleyball, your first(?) Pearl. _~~She said you were angry. She used it as an excuse for what you did.~~_ I was almost ready to _~~forget~~ _forgive you.

 _ ~~I hate that I can understand you.~~_ That was wrong of you, you always hurt people. You shouldn't. _~~I shouldn't.~~_

I can't forgive you for what you did. Even if you did get "better". _~~Even if I'm just like you.~~_ Thinking about all of the things you've done _~~makes me sick~~. ~~makes it hurt more~~. ~~makes me feel worse~~. ~~makes me think of myself~~. ~~makes me hate you more~~. ~~makes me hate myself more.~~ _makes things harder.

I wish you were here ~~_so I could ask you if you think I'm wrong_ ~~so I could ask you if you knew what you did was wrong. 

_~~I want you to know that I can't forgive you.~~_ I want you to know that _~~almost~~ _everyone you've hurt is okay now. And I want you to know that _~~I hate you~~. ~~I understand you~~. ~~I can't forgive you~~. ~~I'm glad you're dead~~. ~~Neither of us are perfect, even though everyone wants us to be~~. ~~Neither of us are perfect, even though everyone thinks we are~~. ~~It hurt me so much, for so long.~~ _I _~~couldn't move~~_ moved on.

 ~~ _Good Riddance._~~ Goodbye.

From _~~your son~~_ , Steven ~~_Quartz_~~ Universe 

_~~You aren't my mother.~~ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Hate My Mom ft. Agnes By Glass Animals


End file.
